


Screw-Up

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, background sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Albert helps Racer through a crisis.





	Screw-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Boy Meets World

Racer had been acting weird all day. He was quiet and was fidgeting more than usual. It got to the point that Albert had had enough and pulled the blonde into an empty classroom.

“Fess up.” the red-head demanded, crossing his arms and fixing his gaze on the slightly older boy.

For a minute Albert didn’t think it worked until Race sighed, leaning back against a desk, “I accidentally kissed Spot Conlon.”

Albert tried to process that bit of information quickly, blinking a couple times before saying, “How do you accidentally kiss someone?”

“Well, ummm…” Race averted his gaze, looking anywhere but his best friend.

“I mean, did he trip on a rug and your lips broke his fall?” Albert laughed, quickly sobering up at the completely torn look on his best friend’s face, “What’s so bad about that? You obviously like him. The way you two pick at each other is a clear indication of something.”

“Let’s start with Jack losing his head when he finds out and let’s end with the fact that I’m a screw-up and this’ll just be one more thing I’ve screwed up.” Race let out a bitter laugh.

Albert flinched, moving to lean on the desk next to Race, “We’ll circle back to the Jack issue once we work on the issue of you listening to your father.”

“Albie…” Race sighed, his attempt to push away from the desk prevented by Albert gently taking his arm and looping his through, pulling the blonde to lean against him.

“You’re not a screw-up,” Albert’s voice was hard and full of conviction, “You’re the best student in our friend group. You’re an amazing photographer. You’re the best dancer I’ve ever had the privilege to know - you’re teaching SEVERAL classes at the studio already. And, last but not least, you’re my best friend. And no one calls my best friend a screw-up.”

Race gave a watery smiles, eyes shining and Albert pulled him into a hug.

“And as for Jack,” Albert muttered into Race’s hair, “I think you’re happiness comes before his hatred of Conlon.”

“You think so?” Race nervously bit his lip.

“I think you are probably the most important person in Jack’s life.” Albert honestly.

Race just stared at the floor in response. After a moment, he looked up again, “Thank you.”

“I will always be your biggest fan.” Albert replied, “And if you ever need a reminder of that, just let me know.”

Race chuckled, “If I promise to catch you up, do you think we can skip Calc today?”

“I am always down with skipping Calc!” Albert grinned, “Now, you gonna tell me more about this kiss with Conlon? Are you two a thing now?”

Race just laughed and leaned against Albert.


End file.
